The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connector assemblies, and more particularly, to pluggable module assemblies that are configured to reduce electromagnetic interference leakage through seams in the housing.
Pluggable module assemblies allow users of electronic equipment or external devices to transfer data to or communicate with other equipment and devices. These module assemblies are generally constructed according to established standards for size and compatibility (e.g., Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP), XFP, or Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable (QSFP)). The XFP and QSFP standards require that the module assemblies be capable of transmitting data at high rates, such as 10 gigabits per second. As the signal transmission rates increase, the circuitry within the module assemblies generates larger amounts of electromagnetic energy at shorter wavelengths, which increases the likelihood for electromagnetic energy passing through any seams or gaps formed by the module assemblies. Thus, adjacent module assemblies may experience more electromagnetic interference (EMI), which can interrupt, obstruct, or otherwise degrade or limit the effective performance of the module assemblies and nearby circuitry. Moreover, the energy radiating through the seams or gaps may cause radio frequency interference (RFI) that affects nearby circuitry and/or receivers.
Various devices have been proposed for shielding electrical equipment and connectors from electromagnetic energy. In one conventional device, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,233,507 and 6,676,137, an EMI gasket clip is used to seal a longitudinal gap formed between two walls that have surfaces that lie adjacent to each other. The gasket clip includes a U-bend having two wings projecting therefrom. The two wings form a tight clamp that is configured to flex around a thickness of a first wall and grip the two longitudinal surfaces of the first wall. One of the wings includes a plurality of spring members that flex outwardly with respect to the wing and, consequently, outwardly with respect to one of the longitudinal surfaces of the first wall. When the first wall is positioned to lie adjacent to a second wall, the spring members deflect against a surface of the second wall thereby at least partially sealing the gap. The conventional EMI gasket clip may be operable with two walls that lie adjacent to each other, but the EMI gasket clip may not work when edges of the first and second walls are abutting each other (i.e., edge-to-edge). Furthermore, conventional gasket clips, such as the gasket clip described above, are generally small and difficult to manipulate or control while assembling the electrical device or module assembly.
In one proposed system, a module housing is formed by mating two shells together along edges of the shells and thereby forming an interface that may include a longitudinal gap. After the module housing is constructed, an automated system dispenses a conductive elastomer into the housing cavity in order to form EMI shielding within the seams. Applying this system, however, can be expensive and/or time consuming.
Thus, there is still a need for a shielding element that reduces EMI leakage through a seam formed by two wall edges abutting each other. Further, there is still a need for a shielding element that may be more easily manipulated or controlled during the assembly process. In addition, more inexpensive assemblies and manufacturing processes are also desired.